


Los peligros del televisor

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But not really!, Chinese Dramas, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Japanese Dramas, M/M, asian dramas in general, he just has a lot of feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tuvo un flashback de la primera vez que vio a Tony Stark sentado frente a la tele gritando improperios en español a una muchacha que aparentemente estaba por casarse con alguien que no la amaba en realidad. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío de recordarlo. </p>
<p>O</p>
<p>El fic ese que nadie pidió en el que Bucky ve dramas asiáticos y llora mucho uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los peligros del televisor

Empezó inocentemente.

Un día Steve llegó a casa de una misión y Bucky estaba viendo la televisión, Steve se sentó a su lado, dejando caer el escudo en el suelo y viendo la pantalla, en ella, una joven de rasgos asiáticos con adornos dorados en el cabello estaba respondiendo preguntas de una mujer con un gato en brazos. Steve no entendía nada, pero intuía que estaban hablando en chino.  
“¿Qué estás viendo?” Preguntó al cabo de un rato, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
“La leyenda de Zhen Huan” Respondió Bucky, sin despegar la vista de la televisión.  
“¿Le entiendes?”  
“Claro, entiendo muchos idiomas.” Dijo simplemente, aún sin despegar la vista de la televisión, en la cual la chica antes mencionada estaba hablando con un grupo de personas que aparentemente serían sus sirvientes.  
“¿Y de qué se trata?”  
“Ella es Zhen Huan, fue elegida como concubina del emperador, y ellos serán sus criados, el emperador se los asignó. Apenas comenzó, no sé muy bien de qué trata todavía, parece ser que es sobre la lucha de las concubinas por la atención del emperador.”  
“Suena... extraño. ¿Es una película?”  
“No, es un drama.”  
“¿Drama?” Steve se sentía como perico, repitiendo lo que Bucky le respondía.  
“Es como las telenovelas mexicanas que ve Tony.”  
“Las telenovelas mexicanas que ve...” Steve tuvo un flashback de la primera vez que vio a Tony Stark sentado frente a la tele gritando improperios en español a una muchacha que aparentemente estaba por casarse con alguien que no la amaba en realidad. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío de recordarlo. “¿Y es igual de larga?”  
“No lo sé, creo que son 79 capítulos o algo así.”

Steve puso cara de tragedia.

Lo dejó pasar.

Una semana más tarde tuvo que marcharse a una misión en Medio Oriente. Ahí, una mutante guerrillera llamada Helly le ayudó a completar la misión que le hubieran asignado, y ella y su gente compartieron historias de aquella tierra con él, les habló de Bucky, de lo que habían pasado juntos y de lo que estaban pasando todavía. La mujer estuvo de acuerdo en que la guerra era horrible y dañaba a todo mundo. Cuando Steve tuvo que marcharse, Helly le pidió que saludara a Bucky por ella, y prometió que algún día iría a visitarlos, cuando su propia lucha para proteger a su gente terminara.

Steve solo quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Bucky.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, encontró a Bucky tendido en el sofá, parecía dormido, los créditos finales de La leyenda de Zhen Huan tocaban suave música de laúd chino, Steve se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba de sofá donde Bucky no estaba tumbado, y fue entonces que se percató de que Bucky no estaba dormido, estaba llorando.

Entró en pánico, tomó a su compañero en brazos y corroboró que lloraba, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando por largo rato, y las lágrimas le mojaban todo el rostro.  
“¡Bucky! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?” Lo abrazó, tratando de calmar su llanto, pero no sirvió, Bucky solo lloró más fuerte. “No me digas que Tony te dijo algo feo de nuevo, iré a gritarle ahora mismo si...”  
“¡No!” Dijo el castaño entre sollozos. “¡Fue esa cosa!” Señaló la televisión.  
“¿Estás llorando... por el drama?” Preguntó Steve, sin realmente creerlo.  
“¡Fue tan feo el final y me destrozó por dentro, yo pensé que tendría un final feliz! ¡Deja de reírte de mí!”

Steve abrazó a Bucky, riendo a carcajadas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por tanto reír, mientras Bucky hacía mohines y trataba de hacer que el rubio lo dejara ir.  
“Bucky... ¿Por qué te hizo llorar algo así?”  
“Tuvo que matar al hombre que amaba...” Musitó Bucky, y entonces Steve entendió por qué le había dolido.  
“Bucky, mírame...” A pesar de que Bucky no quería hacerlo, Steve le obligó a verle a los ojos. “Estoy aquí, nadie te ha obligado a matarme, y tú no eres Zhen Huan.”  
“Pero...”  
“Eso que viste ahí,” Steve señaló el televisor, “eso es una adaptación de algo que ocurrió hace cientos y cientos de años, lo que pasó en el pasado, hay que dejarlo en el pasado, lo importante es, lo que haremos ahora, y ahora no quiero que llores más, ¿sí?”

Bucky se limpió el rostro con la manga de su sudadera, y Steve volvió a abrazarlo, en la televisión, los créditos y la triste canción que anunciaba el final del drama que había visto Bucky seguían corriendo.

Dos semanas más tarde, Steve llegó de ayudar a Sam en el centro de veteranos y Bucky estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá, envuelto en una manta, mientras mordía una esquina de dicha manta y lloraba a mares.  
“¿Otra vez? ¿Qué estás viendo ahora?”  
“¡Un litro de lágrimas! ¡Es verdad, si lloras un litro de lágrimas!”

Steve suspiró, resignado.


End file.
